A Little Understanding
by AJ6
Summary: Robbie's behavior and sense of responsibility change drastically when an old friend arrives in town prompting a determined Syd to find out why. Meanwhile, Joanie is troubled by Burt's innability to discipline Hannah.


TEASER  
  
FADE IN  
  
INT. HANSEN HOUSE - EVENING   
  
SYDNEY, asleep in her bed, is jolted awake to the sound of yelling outside her door. She climbs out of bed and goes to the door. She opens it just in time to see a young boy, about fourteen years old, run past her. He runs into Robbie's room and SLAMS THE DOOR.  
  
  
SYDNEY  
(Confused)  
Robbie?  
  
(O.S LOUD MUSIC can be heard from behind the close door.)   
  
JIM runs up the stairs. He brushes by his daughter as if she isn't even there on his way to ROBBIE'S ROOM. He tries to open the door but it is locked.  
  
JIM  
(Angrily)  
Robert James Hansen! You open this door!  
  
SYDNEY  
(Confused)  
Dad? What's going on?  
  
Jim doesn't seem to hear her but continues pounding on his son's bedroom door.  
  
JIM  
ROBBIE!  
  
LYNDA (O.S)  
Here we go again.  
  
LYNDA, dressed in her usual "death dress," appears next to Sydney in the hallway.   
  
LYNDA  
You know, I am really getting tired of your brother's little tantrums.  
  
SYDNEY  
MOM! What are you doing here and why is Robbie fourteen years old again?  
  
LYNDA turns to her daughter.  
  
LYNDA  
The question isn't "what am I doing here?" The question is "what are you doing here?"  
  
LYNDA steps away from Sydney. She then appears next to Jim who is still pounding on the door and yelling at Robbie. She is no longer dressed in her "death dress" but rather pants and a sweater.   
  
LYNDA  
For the love of Mike, Jim do something!  
  
JIM  
He's locked the door Lynda! What would you like me to do, break it down?  
  
LYNDA  
You know, this is all your fault.  
  
JIM  
(Angrily)  
That's right Lynda! Once again, this all my fault! If you think you can handle him so well...  
  
He takes a step back and motions toward the door.  
  
JIM  
FINE! You handle him.!  
  
Jim turns and walks away. Sydney watches her father as he heads back down the stairs. When he is out of sight, she turns back to her mother who is once again dressed her "death dress".  
  
Lynda smiles at her daughter and then motions for her to come closer.  
  
LYNDA  
Come on Syd. We could use a little help here.  
  
Sydney walks over.  
  
SYDNEY  
What do you want me to do?  
  
LYNDA  
Well talk to him of course!  
  
SYDNEY  
The doors locked remember?  
  
LYNDA  
(Annoyed)  
For God sakes Syd! Do we have to go through this EVERY TIME! This is a dream remember? This is your dream. You can do whatever you want. Besides...  
  
LYNDA turns the doorknob and the door swings open.  
  
LYNDA  
Robbie would never shut you out.  
  
LYNDA motions for Sydney to enter. SYDNEY looks at her mother a moment before following her instructions and stepping inside...  
  
INT. ROBBIE'S ROOM - CONTINUOS  
  
ROBBIE is laying face down on his bed with his head buried in the pillow.  
  
The radio is still blasting.  
  
LYNDA gives her daughter a push.  
  
LYNDA  
Go on Syd! Talk to him.  
  
SYDNEY  
All right! All right! I'm going!  
  
Sydney walks over to where the stereo is and turns it off. She then walk over and sits down on the bed next to ROBBIE.  
  
SYDNEY  
Robbie?  
  
ROBBIE  
Go away!  
  
She rubs his back.  
  
SYDNEY  
What's the matter sweetie? You wanna talk about it?  
  
ROBBIE  
(Still with his face in the pillow...)  
I said, "GO AWAY!"  
  
Sydney turns to her mother.  
  
SYDNEY  
(Annoyed)  
I thought you said he would never shut me out?  
  
Lynda puts her hand to her chin as if thinking.  
  
LYNDA  
Hmmm. This is odd.   
  
SYDNEY  
Uh huh.  
  
LYNDA  
(Overly dramatic)  
Well, if he won't talk to you then there's no hope...  
  
SYDNEY  
Huh?  
  
Lynda looks down at her son.  
  
LYNDA  
WE'VE LOST HIM!  
  
SYDNEY  
(Panicked)  
What?  
  
Robbie picks his head up out of his pillow.  
  
ROBBIE  
SYD! I said "GET OUT!"  
  
LYNDA  
Oops! That's my cue! Gotta run!  
  
Lynda turns and heads toward the door.  
  
SYDNEY  
No! Mom wait! What did you mean!  
  
ROBBIE  
SYD!  
  
  
INT. SYDNEY'S GUEST HOUSE - THE PRESENT  
  
SYDNEY jolts awake to the sound of Robbie's voice, calling her name.  
  
ROBBIE  
SYD?  
  
SYDNEY  
(Sleepily)  
Robbie? What?  
  
  
ROBBIE  
Sorry to wake you. Just wanted to know if you wanted some breakfast.  
  
SYDNEY  
What time is it?  
  
ROBBIE  
Almost 9:00.  
  
SYDNEY  
God, I'm late! I must have forgotten to set my alarm!  
  
ROBBIE  
I guess that means you don't want breakfast?  
  
SYDNEY  
No, I have to take a shower and get to the clinic.  
  
ROBBIE  
OK.  
  
He turns and walks out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
SYDNEY sighs and slumps back on her pillow.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
  
FADE IN  
  
INT HANSEN KITCHEN -MORNING  
  
JOANIE, JIM and ROBBIE are all sitting around the kitchen table. Joanie and Jim are both reading the newspaper and drinking their morning coffee. Robbie is eating his breakfast.  
  
SYDNEY enters through the back door  
  
SYDNEY  
Good morning.  
  
JOANIE JIM  
Hey! Good morning.  
  
ROBBIE  
(With a mouthful of food)  
I thought you were skipping breakfast this morning.  
  
SYDNEY  
I am. No time.   
(Waving her travel mug in the air)  
But I need some coffee.  
  
Sydney heads over to the counter where the coffee maker is to fix herself a cup.  
  
Robbie picks up his now empty plate and leaves the table.  
  
Joanie turns her attention back to her newspaper. After reading for a moment she looks up.  
  
JOANIE  
Hey, did you guys know that Mr. Morgan died?  
  
Robbie stops what he is doing. He looks disturbed by the news but not sad. He says nothing.  
  
SYDNEY  
Who's Mr. Morgan?  
  
JOANIE  
Hunter's father. Surely you remember Robbie's old friend Hunter?  
(Under her breath)  
Who could forget him?  
  
Jim rolls his eyes.  
  
Robbie still says nothing  
  
Sydney shrugs her shoulders -still clueless.  
  
JOANIE  
Well anyway, he died on Tuesday and the wake will be held this afternoon and tonight, services tomorrow. He was only fifty four.  
  
Jim shakes his head.  
  
JIM  
That's too bad. He was a good man. Poor Pamela.  
  
JOANIE  
Hey Rob, do you think Hunter will show up for the services?  
  
Robbie turns and faces his sister.  
  
ROBBIE  
(irritated)  
How would I know Joanie? You know I haven't seen him in years.  
  
JIM  
I wouldn't hold my breath. Hunter never cared for his father when he was alive. I don't see why he would start now that he's dead.  
  
ROBBIE  
That's a little harsh. Don't you think Dad?  
  
JIM  
No, I don't. For as long as I knew him, that boy gave his parents nothing but grief.  
  
ROBBIE  
You never knew him Dad.  
  
JIM  
Rob, I really don't want to start this whole song and dance with you again. Just forget I said anything.  
  
ROBBIE  
Whatever. I'm outta here.  
  
Robbie grabs his jacket off the counter stool and storms out the back door, slamming it behind him.  
  
Jim shakes his head in frustration and then stands up.  
  
JIM  
I have to get downstairs. I'll see you girls later.  
  
Jim exits through the hallway.  
  
SYDNEY  
(to Joanie)  
Wow! What was that all about.  
  
JOANIE  
Oh, it's a very long story that I unfortunately don't have time to get into right now. I have to go open the Barkery.  
  
SYDNEY  
I guess I should get going too. I'm already late. I'll walk you out.  
  
  
INT. JOANIE'S BARKERY - LATER THAT DAY  
  
JOANIE is behind the counter. She is busy taking dog treats off baking sheets and arranging them on trays. BURT is on the other side of the counter.   
  
BURT  
...So then she looks right at me, throws the sippy cup on the floor and laughs!  
  
JOANIE  
So what did you do?  
  
BURT  
I picked it up.  
  
JOANIE  
That's it! Did you scold her at least?  
  
BURT  
Yeah. I told her that, that wasn't nice and she shouldn't do it.  
  
JOANIE smiles at him.  
  
JOANIE  
That's it?  
  
BURT  
Well, yeah.  
  
JOANIE  
(laughing)  
Well no, Burt! She deserved a time out or something. She knows better than that. Don't you see? She's testing you.  
  
BURT  
Testing me?  
  
JOANIE  
Sure! She pulls the same type of stuff with Robbie all the time because she knows he will let her get away with it. You have to let her know in no uncertain terms that that type of behavior is not acceptable or she is just going to keep doing it.  
  
BURT  
You're probably right. It's just that...well, I'm new to this whole Daddy thing and I don't want to wind up in the role of the wicked stepfather especially before I even am her step-father  
  
JOANIE  
That's not going to happen just because you discipline her a little! I mean, I discipline her all the time. She still loves me.  
  
BURT  
(shaking his head)  
That's different. You're her mother. I'm just the guy who's dating her mother.  
  
JOANIE  
Burt please, she is three not thirteen. She doesn't think that way!  
  
BURT looks unconvinced.  
  
JOANIE  
Would you please just trust me on this OK? Now the next time she misbehaves I don't want you to be afraid to discipline her. Be firm. Be in control. You are going to be very important part of her life and she has to learn to respect you just like she would me, her grandfather or Syd--  
  
BURT  
--or Robbie?  
  
Joanie laughs and waves the spatula in the air.  
  
JOANIE  
Just forget Robbie. He's a lost cause. I'm pretty sure 99.9% of the things he tells Hannah I'm going to want her to ignore anyway.  
  
INT. VET CLINIC - DAY  
  
HEATHER is at the desk working on the computer. JIM comes down the stairs. He is dressed in a suit.  
  
JIM  
OK Heather, I'm heading out. You can close up early if you want.  
  
HEATHER  
OK. Is Robbie going with you to the wake?  
  
JIM  
No, he's not.  
  
HEATHER  
But he is going?  
  
JIM  
I have no idea what Robbie's doing. I'll see you later.  
  
He turns to walk out.  
  
HEATHER  
Dr. Hansen?  
  
He turns to her.  
  
HEATHER  
Is everything OK?  
  
  
JIM  
Yes Heather, Everything is fine.  
  
Heather looks unconvinced.  
  
INT. O'NEILL'S BAR - DAY   
  
ROBBIE is leaning on the bar staring at the newspaper. TOMMY walks over.  
  
TOMMY  
Anything interesting?  
  
ROBBIE  
Huh?  
  
TOMMY  
What are ya reading? You look pretty enthralled.  
  
ROBBIE  
Nothing.  
(closes the paper)  
Hey, I gotta go. I really have to be someplace. Do you mind?  
  
TOMMY  
Robbie, the afternoon rush is going to be starting.  
  
ROBBIE  
Look, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't really important.  
  
TOMMY  
Fine whatever. But you owe me!  
  
ROBBIE  
Thanks man.  
  
He rushes out.  
  
  
  
INT. OF A FUNERAL HOME - AFTERNOON  
  
A closed casket is at the front of the room. A folded   
American Flag is sitting on top of the casket next to framed picture of the deceased. MRS. MORGAN is sitting with family in a chairs along the wall, receiving condolences from the numerous visitors who have come to pay their respects.  
  
JIM enters. He stops to sign the guest book that is next to the door before approaching Mrs. Morgan.  
  
  
JIM  
Pamela, I am so sorry  
  
With the help of a YOUNG MAN (TYLER) sitting next to her, Mrs. Morgan rises from her chair.  
  
MRS. MORGAN  
Jim, Thank you so much for coming.  
  
The two exchange a friendly kiss on the cheek. She then turns to introduce Jim to the young man standing beside her.  
  
MRS. MORGAN  
Jim, this is my nephew Tyler. Tyler this is Jim Hansen. His son Robbie was very good friends with Hunter growing up.  
  
TYLER extends his hand to Jim.  
  
TYLER  
It's nice to meet you sir.  
  
The three continue to talk as another young man (HUNTER) enters the room. He is disheveled looking, dressed in tattered clothing. He walks unsteadily to the casket, seemingly unaware that everyone in the room is staring at him. He looks at Mr. Morgan's picture with tears in his eyes. Clearly drunk, he sways slightly as he stands. Finally he turns and approaches Mrs. Morgan.  
  
  
HUNTER  
Mom.  
  
He throw his arms around her, nearly knocking her over in the process.  
  
MRS. MORGAN  
Hunter, what are you doing?  
  
Jim looks uncomfortable.   
  
TYLER  
(angrily)  
Hunter! What's the matter with you. This is your father's wake! Show a little respect for God's sake!  
  
Hunter lets go of this mother.  
  
HUNTER  
What? I just wanted...I just wanted to see my mom.  
  
TYLER  
Yeah! Well you're drunk. And you're out of here.  
  
He grabs Hunter by the arm. Hunter pulls away from him.  
  
HUNTER  
(loudly)  
Get the hell off me Ty!  
  
He looks around. Everyone is still staring at him.  
  
HUNTER  
(Loudly)  
This is my father's funeral. I have every right to be here!  
  
MRS MORGAN  
(Crying)  
Hunter, sweetie, please! Don't make a scene!  
  
  
HUNTER  
I'm not!   
(Pointing to his cousin)  
He's the one making a scene.  
  
Tyler grabs Hunter's arm and attempts to lead him away.  
  
TYLER  
All right, that is enough. Let's go!  
  
HUNTER  
I SAID GET OFF OF ME!  
  
Hunter pulls himself out of his cousin's grip and falls over in the process. He knocks over some flowers that are on the floor next to his father's casket.  
  
ROBBIE enters and, seeing his old friend on the floor making a spectacle of himself, rushes to his side.  
  
ROBBIE  
Hunter?  
  
Hunter, who is busy trying to fix the flowers, looks up and seems shocked to see his old friend.  
  
HUNTER  
Rob?  
  
ROBBIE  
(Smiling at him)  
Hey.  
  
Hunter looks down at the mess he created with a look of shame on his face.  
  
HUNTER  
(Quietly)  
I just wanted to see my mom.  
  
ROBBIE  
I know.  
  
JIM and the others look on silently.  
  
HUNTER  
I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just--  
  
ROBBIE  
I know. Let's get out of here. OK?  
  
Robbie helps Hunter to his feet.  
  
HUNTER  
But I want to see my mom.  
  
ROBBIE  
You can see her later. I promise.  
  
Robbie pauses and looks at Jim. The disappointment and disapproval in his eyes is unmistakable.  
  
Robbie, taking Hunter by the arm, leads him out of the room.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
  
ACT 2  
  
INT. HANSEN KITCHEN - THAT NIGHT  
  
JIM and SYDNEY are sitting at the kitchen counter eating dinner. FEARLESS is lying on a rug near the back door.  
  
JIM  
(Disgusted)  
...and in walks your brother and what does he do? He rushes to Hunter's side like he's an injured puppy or something.   
  
SYDNEY  
I'm sure that Robbie was just trying to help Dad. Hunter was obviously in no condition to be there.  
  
Jim takes a sip of his water and rolls his eyes.  
  
JIM  
That's for sure. I'm telling you, that boy hasn't changed one bit.   
  
SYDNEY  
Where is Robbie now?  
  
JIM  
Who knows? Probably still out with Hunter. You know, I have a bad feeling about this Syd. Robbie is just starting to get his life on track. Now that Hunter is back in the picture I'm afraid he's going to regress back to his old irresponsible ways.  
  
SYDNEY  
Come on Dad. Don't you think maybe your just getting yourself all worked up over nothing. Robbie's not a little kid any more.  
  
Jim shakes his head.  
  
JIM  
You weren't around much Syd. You didn't see what these two were like together. And Robbie always stuck up for that kid no matter how much trouble he had gotten him into. There was just some sort of connection between the two of them that I just never understood.  
  
SYDNEY  
What do you mean?  
  
JIM  
I don't know. Maybe I am making too much of it. Robbie's a grown man now. I just have to trust that he will make the right decision.   
  
He looks to Sydney for reassurance.  
  
JIM  
What else can I do right?  
  
SYDNEY  
Right.  
  
Jim gets up from the counter, and brings his dishes over to the sink.   
  
JIM  
I think I am going to turn in early tonight. I'm Exhausted.  
  
SYDNEY  
OK Dad. Goodnight.  
  
Jim looks over at his dog.  
  
  
JIM  
Come on Fearless.  
  
The dog follows JIM out of the room.  
  
Sydney, concerned and confused, is left sitting there, poking aimlessly at the remains of her dinner.  
  
INT. SYDNEY'S GUESTHOUSE - NIGHT-SYDNEY'S DREAM  
  
SYDNEY is sitting on her bed, flipping through the pages of a high school yearbook.   
  
CLOSE-UP ON PAGE WITH ROBBIE'S SENIOR PICTURE.  
  
She flips a few more pages and stops in the section of pictures containing students with a last name beginning with the letter "M" and slides her finger across each row-searching.  
  
LYNDA (O.S)  
You won't find him in there.  
  
Sydney slams the book shut.  
  
SYDNEY  
Why not? You said he went to school with Robbie right?  
  
LYNDA sits down on the bed next to Sydney. She has another book in her lap.  
  
LYNDA  
Yes. But I didn't say he graduated with him. The boy dropped out of high school when he was fifteen, ran away from home, and that is the last we heard of him. Thank God.  
  
SYDNEY  
(Disapprovingly)  
Mother.  
  
Lynda hands the book to Sydney.  
  
  
LYNDA  
Here, try this.  
  
SYDNEY  
What's this?  
  
LYNDA  
Joanie's yearbook- Look in the sophmore section.  
  
SYDNEY flips through the yearbook and then stops.  
  
LYNDA  
There we go!  
  
She points to the page.  
  
LYNDA  
There he is. Do you remember him now?  
  
SYDNEY looks down at the page.  
  
CLOSE UP OF A PICTURE OF A YOUNG ROBBIE AND HUNTER LEANING AGAINST SOME LOCKERS.  
  
SYDNEY  
Not really.  
  
LYNDA  
I don't see how you could possibly forget him Syd. He got your brother into enough trouble for Gods Sake!  
  
Sydney looks up and stares off into the distance as if remembering something.  
  
LYNDA  
You do remember don't you?  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
INT. SYDNEY'S OLD BEDROOM - 11 YEARS EARLIER  
  
SYDNEY is standing at her bureau, in front of a mirror applying makeup. MUSIC is playing softly on her stereo. Her bedroom door opens and ROBBIE pokes his head in.  
  
  
ROBBIE  
SYD?  
  
Sydney doesn't turn around but can see her brother in mirror. She continues putting on her mascara.  
  
SYDNEY  
(Annoyed)  
Robbie, what did I tell you about knocking?  
  
Robbie steps inside and closes the door.  
  
ROBBIE  
Sorry, but I really need to talk to you.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'm kind of busy kiddo.  
  
ROBBIE  
Big date?  
  
Sydney puts the mascara down on the bureau and turns to face her brother.  
  
SYDNEY  
(Smiling)  
Maybe. What do you want?  
  
ROBBIE walks over and sits down on Sydney's bed.  
  
ROBBIE  
I need you to talk to mom and dad for me. They forbid me to hang out with Hunter anymore and you gotta make them change their mind.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hunter. Hunter. This wouldn't be the same Hunter who talked you into ditching school last week and got you expelled would it?  
  
ROBBIE  
Yeah. But that wasn't his fault. I mean it's not like he held a gun to my head or anything. He's NOT as bad as mom and dad think.  
  
SYDNEY  
(Unconvinced)  
Uh huh.  
  
ROBBIE  
They just don't understand him.  
  
SYDNEY  
What's to understand Rob? The kid sounds like trouble to me.  
  
ROBBIE  
How would you know? You've never even met him.  
  
SYDNEY  
No, but it seems like mom calls me every week at school complaining about him and the trouble you two have gotten into. I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to side with Mom and Dad on this one.  
  
ROBBIE  
(Desperately)  
Come on Syd, please! I'm begging you! They can't do this! Hunter needs me!  
  
SYDNEY  
(Puzzled)  
What do you mean "He needs you"?  
  
JOANIE (O.S)  
Syd! Your dates here!  
  
  
  
SYDNEY  
Robbie look, I really don't have time for this right now...  
  
Robbie gets off the bed.  
  
ROBBIE  
(Angrily)  
Fine! Have fun on your big date.  
  
He turns and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Sydney is left standing there speechless...  
  
  
INT. SYDNEY'S GUESTHOUSE - PRESENT TIME  
  
SYDNEY is still staring off into space with LYNDA seated beside her. Finally she turns her attention to her mother  
  
SYDNEY  
What did he mean by that? Why did Hunter "need" him?  
  
LYNDA  
Why don't you ask Robbie?  
  
ALARM SOUNDS  
  
SYDNEY opens her eyes. She props herself up on one arm she looks down at the open yearbook on the bed beside her. The book is open to the picture of Robbie and Hunter. She taps her finger on the picture.  
  
SYDNEY  
What is going on with you guys?  
  
  
INT. A HALLWAY IN HANSEN HOUSE - MORNING  
  
HANNAH screams and runs out into the empty hallway. She is half dressed in her jeans and just an undershirt. BURT chases her out of the room with her sweater in his hand.  
  
BURT  
Hannah, get back here. We have to finish getting dressed for school!  
  
JOANIE steps out of her bedroom door and scoops up HANNAH as she attempts to run by.  
  
JOANIE  
Hey, Hey, Hey! What is going on? Huh?  
  
She looks at her daughter and then at Burt. He holds up Hannah's sweater.  
  
BURT  
She doesn't like the sweater I picked out.  
  
JOANIE  
OK. Well...Pick out another one.  
  
BURT  
(Frustrated)  
This is the fifth sweater we tried and she picked out two of them herself! She just doesn't want to get dressed for me.  
  
JOANIE  
Well, she's going to. Come on...  
  
She starts to walk back towards Hannah's bedroom.  
  
JOANIE  
(continuing)  
...let's all go back and--  
  
BURT  
No! You know what? I don't have time for this. I have to be at work in...  
  
He looks at his watch.  
  
BURT  
(continuing)  
...Half and hour. You know, I thought I was being helpful by volunteering to help get Hannah ready and dropping her off at preschool on my way to the station. I thought it would give us a chance to bond but obviously this was a mistake.  
  
He hands the sweater to Joanie.  
  
BURT  
She's your daughter. You handle it!  
  
He walks away, leaving Joanie standing there holding Hannah and her sweater.  
  
JOANIE  
(Anxiously)  
Burt! Wait a minute!  
  
He doesn't respond.   
  
Joanie sighs. Hannah giggles.  
  
JOANIE  
(Sternly)  
This is not funny Hannah. Mommy is not laughing.  
  
  
INT. O'NIELL'S BAR - LATER THAT MORNING  
  
ROBBIE is sitting at the bar. Two empty shot glasses are in front of him. A BARTENDER walks over and places another full shot in front of him.  
  
ROBBIE  
Thanks.  
  
BARTENDER  
No problem boss.  
  
TINA enters the bar. She spots ROBBIE at the bar and walks over to him.  
  
TINA  
Hey you.  
  
ROBBIE looks surprised to see her.  
  
  
ROBBIE  
Tina! What are you doing here?  
  
TINA  
Well, I stopped by your house but your dad said he hadn't seen you so I figured I would try here and...here you are.  
  
ROBBIE  
Yep, here I am.  
  
Tina looks down and notices the shot glasses on the bar.   
  
TINA  
You OK?  
  
ROBBIE  
I'm fine. Why do you ask?  
  
TINA  
Well, you just look kinda bummed and...  
(Pointing to the shot glass)  
...it's a little early in the day to be doing tequila shots. Don't you think?  
  
ROBBIE smiles at her.  
  
ROBBIE  
Yeah, I guess. I just got a lot on my mind.  
  
TINA sits down on the stool next to him.  
  
TINA  
Anything I can help with?  
  
ROBBIE  
No, but thanks for asking.  
  
TINA  
Are you sure? You know I could call the garage and tell them something came up. I'm sure they won't mind--  
  
ROBBIE  
No! Really. You don't have to do that. I'm fine.   
  
TINA looks unconvinced.  
  
TINA  
OK, if you're sure.  
  
ROBBIE  
Yes, I'm sure.   
  
TINA  
Well, all right.   
  
She hops down off her bar stool.  
  
TINA  
(Continuing)  
Call me later. Cheer up! And no more of those.  
  
She points to the shot glasses.  
  
Robbie laughs.  
  
ROBBIE  
(Sarcastically)  
Yes dear.  
  
She kisses him on the cheek.  
  
TINA  
OK. Bye.  
  
ROBBIE  
Bye.  
  
She turns to leave but after taking a few steps she turns back.  
  
  
  
  
TINA  
Oh! I almost forgot. What time are you gonna pick up Pete tomorrow?  
  
ROBBIE looks at her as if he has no idea what she is talking about.  
  
TINA  
...For Dream Machine. You promised to take him to the arcade tomorrow. He's been looking forward to it all week.  
  
ROBBIE  
Oh right!   
(beat)  
Noon?  
  
TINA  
OK great. I'll let him know.  
  
She leans over and gives Robbie another kiss before turning around and heading out. Robbie watches her until she disappears out the door and then turns back to his drink. He picks it up and looks at it a minute and then quickly drinks the shot.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
  
ACT 3  
  
INT. JOANIES BARKERY - LATER THAT DAY  
  
JOANIE is at the cash register helping a customer.  
  
SYDNEY enters through the front door.  
  
JOANIE  
(Counting back change to customer)  
OK, that's seven, eight, nine, ten and ten is twenty.  
  
CUSTOMER  
Thank you.  
  
JOANIE  
Thank you! Have a great day.  
  
CUSTOMER  
Bye.  
  
JOANIE  
Buh bye now.  
  
  
She notices Sydney walking toward her.  
  
JOANIE  
Hey Syd. What brings you to my neck of the woods.  
  
SYDNEY  
Robbie.  
  
JOANIE rolls her eyes.  
  
JOANIE  
Oh god! What has he done now?  
  
  
SYDNEY  
Why does everyone always do that?  
  
JOANIE  
Do what?  
  
SYDNEY  
Assume Robbie's done something wrong!  
  
JOANIE  
(Emphatically)  
Because usually he has!  
  
SYDNEY shakes her head.  
  
JOANIE  
Syd, what's this all about?  
  
SYDNEY  
I don't know. I'm just worried about him. Every since you mentioned Hunter's name, Robbie's been acting really weird. Dad has got himself all worked up and I don't even know why and I don't even think Robbie came home last night.  
  
JOANIE  
I wouldn't worry about it. Robbie's a big boy, he doesn't need you to take care of him.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well I do worry and you should too...  
  
JOANIE  
(Irritated)  
You know what? I don't have time to worry about Robbie and his little dramas. I got enough problems of my own right now.  
  
The Barkery door opens and BURT walks in.  
  
JOANIE  
Speaking of which...  
  
Burt walks over to the counter where Joanie and Sydney are standing.  
  
BURT  
Hey.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hi Burt.  
  
JOANIE  
Hi.  
  
BURT  
Look, I hate to interrupt you guys but...  
(Looking at Joanie)  
...I was wondering if we could talk. I only have a few minutes before I have to get back to the station.  
  
Joanie looks at Sydney.  
  
SYDNEY  
Sure. Yeah Sure! I'll just talk to Robbie tonight. I'm sure you're right. It's probably nothing.  
  
BURT  
Thanks Syd. Thanks a lot.  
  
JOANIE  
(Smiling at Sydney)  
Thanks. And don't worry. I'm sure whatever it is, Robbie will land on his feet. He always does.  
  
SYDNEY  
I know.   
(She sighs)  
All right. I'll talk to your later  
  
BURT  
Bye.  
  
She turns and walks out.  
  
Burt turns back to Joanie.  
  
BURT  
Is something wrong with Robbie?  
  
JOANIE  
Well, I could run down the list but that could take a while and you have to get back to the station.  
  
Burt laughs.  
  
BURT  
Can we sit?  
  
JOANIE  
Sure!  
  
JOANIE comes out from behind the counter and the two sit down at a nearby empty table.  
  
BURT  
Look, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning. I feel terrible...  
  
JOANIE  
No, Burt. Don't worry about it really.  
  
BURT  
No, I lost my temper and I took it out on you. I was just so frustrated.   
  
JOANIE  
Of course your feeling frustrated. Burt, this is new for all of us. I don't expect things to be perfect right away.  
  
BURT  
So you forgive me?  
  
JOANIE  
Of course. And I promise. Things will get easier. Just stick to the plan.  
  
BURT  
(Confidently)  
Right! The plan: Be firm! Be in control!  
  
He shakes his fist for emphasis.  
  
Joanie throws up her hands in excitement.  
  
JOANIE  
Exactly!  
  
  
EXT. AN OUTDOOR BASKETBALL COURT- LATER THAT DAY  
  
ROBBIE and HUNTER are on the court, engage in a game of one on one. Robbie has the ball. Hunter stands in front of him with his arms spread, attempting to block. Robbie easily maneuvers past his friend and goes to the net for a flawless lay-up. Hunter grabs the rebound and tucks it under his arm.  
  
HUNTER  
So, how's your family doing?  
  
Robbie wipes the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
ROBBIE  
Not too bad. Dad's still doing the whole vet thing, Syd's a doctor and Joanie's a mom.  
  
HUNTER  
No kidding? Man, I had the biggest crush on Joanie when we were in high school. Remember?  
  
Robbie nods.  
  
Hunter attempts to dribble the ball but it rolls out of his hand. Robbie picks is up.  
  
HUNTER  
(Continuing)  
She hated my guts though.  
  
ROBBIE  
She didn't hate you. She didn't know you.  
  
HUNTER  
Yeah, the story of my life.  
  
  
Robbie dribbles the ball a couple of more times before adding...  
  
ROBBIE  
Hey, are we going to finish this game or what?  
  
HUNTER  
Yeah man, take it out!  
  
Robbie takes his position and begins to dribble. Once again, Hunter sets himself up to block. Robbie breezes by him again and executes another flawless lay-up.  
  
HUNTER  
Man! I must be really rusty because your smokin' me!  
  
ROBBIE  
Yeah well, it does help if you're not high.  
  
The smile disappears from Hunter's face and he just stares at Robbie for a moment.  
  
ROBBIE  
Sorry.  
  
Hunter shrugs.  
  
  
  
HUNTER  
That's OK. I had forgotten what a straight arrow you are.  
  
ROBBIE  
I'm not.  
  
Hunter grabs the basketball off the ground.  
  
HUNTER  
Yeah right!  
  
He attempts to shoot a basket. He misses. This time Robbie catches the rebound. He passes the ball back and forth in his hands before continuing...  
  
ROBBIE  
So...are you using that stuff a lot?  
  
HUNTER  
Hey, whatever it takes to get me through the day.  
  
ROBBIE  
(Sadly)  
You need drugs to help you get through the day?  
  
HUNTER  
Awe, you really haven't changed. Still trying to take care of me. Just like old times.  
  
ROBBIE smiles weakly.  
  
HUNTER  
Look, don't worry about it. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself.  
  
ROBBIE looks unconvinced.  
  
HUNTER  
Seriously! Don't worry! Here-my ball.  
  
Robbie tosses him the ball  
  
HUNTER  
So, what do you want to do tonight?  
  
ROBBIE shakes his head.  
  
ROBBIE  
Nothing. I gotta work.  
  
HUNTER  
What! No way! Call in man!   
  
ROBBIE  
I called in last night!  
  
HUNTER  
So what! Come on! I don't know how much longer I'm going to be in Providence.   
  
ROBBIE  
I don't know...   
  
HUNTER  
Come on. Please! It will be like old times!  
  
ROBBIE  
(Reluctantly)  
Fine!  
  
HUNTER  
YES!  
  
He shoots the the ball and this time it goes in.  
  
HUNTER  
SWISH! See, just needed to warm up a little.  
  
  
INT. O'NEILL'S LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
The bar is packed. SYDNEY enters and approaches the bar. TOMMY is behind the bar trying to handle the numerous customers all by himself.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hey Tom. Busy night huh?  
  
TOMMY slides a beer across the counter to a waiting customer.  
  
TOMMY  
Hi Syd. Yeah tell me about it.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, I stopped by to talk to Robbie. Is he busy?  
  
TOMMY  
(Bitterly)  
I wouldn't know. He's not here.  
  
SYDNEY  
He's not?  
  
TOMMY  
Nope. He called in about an hour before his shift.  
  
SYDNEY  
Wow, that's no like him to call in on such short notice.  
  
TOMMY  
No, it isn't. You know, I wouldn't mind so much only, he did it last night too. Is everything OK with him? He's been acting a little weird.  
  
SYDNEY  
I don't know. That's what I was going to ask him.  
  
TOMMY  
Well, whatever it is, I hope it passes soon. I can't handle many more of these double shifts.  
  
Sydney smiles at him sympathetically. Tommy grabs some empty glasses off the counter and walks away. Sydney sighs, turns and walks out.  
  
INT. A MOTEL ROOM - THE NEXT MORNING  
  
ROBBIE is asleep on a couch in the dark room. He stirs a little then opens his eyes. He sits up and looks around nervously. He is inside a run down hotel room that is littered with empty beer cans and other assorted trash.  
  
ROBBIE  
Hunter?  
  
No one answers. ROBBIE groans and brings his hands to his head.  
  
ROBBIE  
Oh my head.  
  
HUNTER enters the room through the front door. He is carrying a cardboard tray with two coffee cups in it and a paper bad. He smiles cheerfully at Robbie.  
  
HUNTER  
Mornin' sunshine!  
  
Robbie looks relieved to see him.  
  
ROBBIE  
Where have you been and why did you leave without waking me up? I had no idea where I was. For a minute there I was beginning to think I had done something really stupid last night.  
  
HUNTER  
(Laughing)  
Like what? Get lucky.  
  
Robbie scowls at him.  
  
ROBBIE  
I don't need to get lucky. I'm engaged remember?  
  
  
HUNTER  
Wow! Why are we so cranky this morning?  
  
ROBBIE  
Maybe because my head is throbbing.  
  
HUNTER  
Yeah, we got pretty trashed last night. You'll be OK. Here...  
  
He tosses the bag at ROBBIE who puts his hands up just in time to stop the bag from smacking him in the face.  
  
HUNTER  
...I got you a bagel.  
  
Robbie tosses the bag aside.  
  
ROBBIE   
Thanks but I'm not really hungry. I'll take a coffee though.  
  
Hunter hands him a cup.  
  
ROBBIE  
Thanks.  
  
HUNTER  
So, last night was fun huh?  
  
ROBBIE  
I honestly don't remember. You know, I haven't drank like that in years.  
  
HUNTER  
I could tell.  
  
ROBBIE  
What time did you get up this morning anyway?  
  
HUNTER  
I never really went to sleep.  
  
ROBBIE  
You're kidding.  
  
HUNTER  
Nope.  
  
ROBBIE  
How is that possible? I'm like dying here and I got some sleep.  
  
  
HUNTER  
Well, I'd tell you my secret but you aren't going to like it.  
  
Robbie gives him a disapproving look.  
  
HUNTER  
Hey! Don't knock it till you've tried it. I'm tellin' you, it's the best cure for a hangover.  
  
ROBBIE  
I'll pass.  
  
HUNTER   
Suit yourself.  
  
Robbie gets up and grabs his coat of the couch.  
  
ROBBIE  
I gotta get going.  
  
HUNTER  
What? Why?  
  
ROBBIE  
Because I'm exhausted. All I wanna do is go home and get some sleep and then go see my fiancé. I haven't spent any time with her in days. You should really get some sleep too.  
  
  
  
HUNTER  
I'm not tired. I wanna go do something! I'm wired man!  
  
ROBBIE  
(Rolling his eyes)  
You're high.  
  
HUNTER  
So what?  
  
ROBBIE  
So! So, you can't keep doing this Hunter!  
  
HUNTER  
Maybe you can't, but I can.  
  
ROBBIE  
Yeah? For how long? I mean, is this all you do day in and day out - party and get high?  
  
Hunter smirks but doesn't deny it.  
  
ROBBIE  
When was the last time you slept?  
  
HUNTER  
(Annoyed)  
Look, if I wanted a lecture, I would go home.  
  
ROBBIE  
(Pleading with him)  
So why don't you? Why don't you go home and see your mom. There is no reason not to now.  
  
Hunter, visibly angry now, sits down at the table. He shoves some trash off the table and onto the floor before picking up a bottle of vodka and taking a long sip. He points at Robbie accusingly.  
  
HUNTER  
You're starting to piss me off so just shut up already!  
  
He takes another long sip from the bottle, glaring at Robbie as he does so.  
  
ROBBIE  
So what? Are you trying to piss me off now?   
(shaking his head)  
You're sick man. You need help!  
  
HUNTER  
What is your problem! It's like I don't even know you anymore. You're like a totally different person!  
  
ROBBIE  
It's called growing up!  
(Pointing around the trashed room)  
This is not fun for me anymore! I can't do this type of stuff anymore! I have responsibilities. I can't mess up what I have worked so hard to accomplish.  
  
HUNTER  
Fine! Then leave. Wouldn't want to ruin you perfect life!  
  
He walks over to the door and opens it!  
  
HUNTER  
I mean it! Get out!  
  
Robbie walks toward the door.  
  
ROBBIE  
I'll talk to you later.  
  
HUNTER  
Don't count on it.  
  
As Robbie walks out, Hunter slams the door behind him.  
FADE OUT  
  
  
ACT 4  
  
INT. HANSEN LIVING ROOM - LATER THAT MORNING  
  
JIM is sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. ROBBIE comes down the hall from the kitchen and starts to walk upstairs. Jim lowers his newspaper.  
  
JIM   
Are you just getting in?  
  
Robbie stops and without turning around responds...  
  
ROBBIE  
(Sarcastically)  
Looks that way.  
  
JIM  
Weren't you suppose to work last night?  
  
Robbie sighs, turns and comes down the stairs.  
  
ROBBIE  
Don't start with me all right!  
  
Jim throws down his paper and jumps up. He rushes to Robbie, shaking his finger at him.  
  
JIM  
Don't you take that tone with me! This is still my house. I don't care how old you are!  
  
O.S PHONE RINGS  
  
ROBBIE  
You're the one jumping all over me! What's your problem?  
  
Jim opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted by JOANIE who comes down the hall carrying the phone. She holds it out to Robbie.  
  
  
JOANIE  
Phone for you.  
  
Robbie takes the phone. Joanie walks back to the kitchen.  
  
ROBBIE  
Hello?  
...Oh, hi Tina.  
...You know what, I was just going to call you. I'm really not feeling well and I won't be able to take him today.  
...Yeah, it's probably just the flu or something. I'll call Syd.  
...No, I'll be OK just tell Pete I'm really sorry and I promise I will take him later this week.  
...OK. I love you too. Bye.  
  
He clicks the phone off.  
  
JIM  
Oh, that's just great!  
  
ROBBIE  
What?  
  
JIM  
You know what! You were supposed to take Pete to the arcade today. You promised him.  
  
ROBBIE  
I'm sick.  
  
JIM  
You're hung over!  
  
ROBBIE  
Same difference.  
  
Robbie turns to walk upstairs. Jim grabs his arm.  
  
JIM  
NO! There's a big difference Rob! You know, we talked about this when you and Tina got engaged and you assured me that you were ready for the responsibility of a ten year old. So tell me. Is this what you call responsible behavior?  
  
ROBBIE  
What do you want from me?  
  
JIM  
I want you to take Pete to the arcade like you promised. That boy has been disappointed enough by his own father. He doesn't need you breaking promises now too!  
  
ROBBIE  
I CAN'T!  
  
JIM  
Fine!  
  
He snatches the phone out of Robbie's hand.  
  
ROBBIE  
What are you doing?  
  
JIM  
I'm calling Pete to see if he wants to come to the zoo with me and Hannah. He was looking forward to going out today and I am going to make sure he is not disappointed. You obviously don't care.  
  
Jim turns and walks away leaving Robbie standing there looking ashamed.  
  
  
  
INT. HANSEN LIVING ROOM - EARLY EVENING  
  
JIM, BURT and PETE are standing near the front door. PETE is putting on his jacket.  
  
PETE  
(To BURT)  
If Robbie wakes up, tell him I hope he feels better.  
  
BURT  
I will. See you later buddy. Thanks for coming with us!  
  
Jim and Pete walk out the front door. Burt walks over to where Hannah is sitting on the floor playing.  
  
BURT  
OK Hannah. Let's clean up your toys.  
  
HANNAH  
NO!  
  
BURT  
Yes Hannah. It's almost dinner time. We need to clean up.  
  
HANNAH  
(Screaming)  
NO!  
  
She picks up one of her toys and throws it defiantly.  
  
Kneeling down next to her, he takes her arm in one hand gently, and takes a toy in the other.  
  
BURT  
(Sternly)  
Now Hannah, that is not OK. It's clean up time. Now let's put these toys away.  
  
Hannah screams again as ROBBIE rushes down the stairs and into the room. He appears horrified at the site of Burt disciplining Hannah. He pushes BURT away from her.  
  
ROBBIE  
(Frantically)  
What are you doing?  
  
BURT  
(Confused)  
Nothing! What...  
  
  
ROBBIE  
What are you doing to her? Why is she screaming?  
  
BURT  
I'm...I'm not doing anything to her. She just doesn't want to clean up so she is throwing a tantrum!  
  
ROBBIE  
That wasn't a tantrum! You were scaring her!  
(Pushing BURT further away)  
Get away from my niece!  
  
BURT  
What? Robbie, what is the matter with you?  
  
JOANIE and SYDNEY come down the stairs and enter the living room.  
  
JOANIE  
Guys! What's going on? We could hear you yelling all the way upstairs.  
  
She bends down and picks up Hannah.  
  
ROBBIE  
I'll tell you what's going on! You boyfriend is screaming at Hannah!  
  
He points accusingly at Burt. He is so angry his hand shakes as he points.  
  
BURT  
(Calmly)  
That's not true. Hannah was throwing a tantrum because she didn't want to clean up...  
  
  
ROBBIE  
(Furious)  
SHE'S THREE!  
(Turning to his sisters)  
He was screaming at her and scaring her and he grabbed her arm and...  
  
Burt shakes his head as Sydney steps forward...  
  
SYDNEY  
Robbie, Robbie, calm down. I think you are overreacting. Burt would never hurt Hannah.  
  
JOANIE  
(Angrily)  
Yeah and I can't believe you would even suggest something like that! What the hell is the matter with you!  
  
ROBBIE  
Fine! Don't believe me!  
  
He takes a step back away from his sisters.  
  
ROBBIE  
(Continuing)  
What do I know? I'm just her uncle. I'm making it all up.  
  
He turns and runs up the stairs  
  
SYDNEY  
Robbie, wait a minute!  
  
BURT  
(To Joanie)  
I swear. It wasn't like that at all. I was just trying to do what you said. I...  
  
  
JOANIE  
Burt, I believe you. In fact...  
(She hands HANNAH to BURT)  
...I'm gonna go up there and give him a piece of my mind.  
  
SYDNEY  
Joanie wait. Let me talk to him. He is obviously upset about something.  
  
JOANIE  
No way Syd! He was totally out of line!  
  
Joanie attempts to walk past Sydney who reaches out and grabs her by the arm.  
  
SYDNEY  
(Angrily)  
Joanie just let me handle it!  
  
Joanie and Sydney stare at each other in silence for a moment. Burt, still holding Hannah watches the two of them. Finally, Joanie speaks...  
  
JOANIE  
Fine!  
  
SYDNEY  
(Letting go of Joanie's arm)  
Thank you.  
  
Sydney hurries out of the room. Joanie sighs and walks over to Burt who puts his free arm around her. She hugs him and smiles at Hannah.  
  
  
INT ROBBIE'S ROOM  
  
ROBBIE is sitting on the edge of his bed with his head down, his elbows on his knees and his hands behind his head.  
  
SYDNEY opens the door.  
  
SYDNEY  
Robbie?  
  
  
ROBBIE  
(Without looking up)  
What?  
  
Sydney steps inside and closes the door.  
  
SYDNEY  
You want to tell me what just happened down there?  
  
A tear rolls down Robbie's cheek. He says nothing.  
  
Sydney walks over and kneels down in front of him and puts one hand on his knee.  
  
SYDNEY  
(Desperately)  
Robbie please! What is it? I know something is bothering you and it isn't about Hannah. Is it Hunter?  
  
ROBBIE  
Leave me alone Syd.  
  
Robbie rolls over onto his bed so that he is now lying on his side with his back to his sister. SYDNEY sits down on the side of the bed next to him.  
  
SYDNEY  
If you tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help. But I can't do anything if you don't talk to me!  
  
  
ROBBIE  
You can't help. It's too late.  
  
SYDNEY  
What do you mean?  
  
Robbie sits up and looks at his sister.  
  
ROBBIE  
(Quietly)  
I should have said something a long time ago. He is so frickin' messed up now...he's not going to listen to anyone. It's too late now!  
  
SYDNEY  
(Shaking her head)  
I don't understand. Help him with what? What happened?  
  
Robbie doesn't respond.  
  
SYDNEY  
Robbie?  
  
ROBBIE  
His father used to beat him up when he was a kid - All the time. It was really bad.  
(Looking up at SYDNEY)  
He wasn't the great guy everyone thought he was and Hunter wasn't the bad kid everyone thought he was. He was just scared.  
  
SYDNEY  
My god! When did you find out?  
  
ROBBIE  
I saw it happen for the first time when I was eleven.  
  
SYDNEY  
You actually saw him hit his son.  
  
ROBBIE  
I remember it so clearly. See, Hunter was suppose to do these chores after school but he forgot. He was playing with me. He was so afraid of what his dad was going to do. I didn't understand. When Mr. Morgan came home. He went totally ballistic - screaming and hollering. He told me to go home but I was too afraid to move! So he grabbed me by the arm really hard and he dragged me out and threw me on the ground!  
  
SYDNEY  
He grabbed you!  
  
ROBBIE  
(Nodding)  
I had a bruise from here to here.  
  
He points from just above his elbow to just below his shoulder.   
  
Sydney shakes her head in disbelief  
  
ROBBIE  
I knew if he could do that to me then Hunter was really going to get it.   
(Crying)  
I wanted to tell Mom and Dad that night but I was too afraid.  
  
Sydney puts her arm around Robbie in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
SYDNEY  
It's not your fault Robbie. You were just a little kid.  
  
ROBBIE  
But I could have ended it that night! Instead it went on for four more years until he finally ran away from home!  
  
SYDNEY  
No one else ever noticed?  
  
ROBBIE  
No. He was really good at hiding the bruises and I was really good at keeping my mouth shut. He begged me not to tell anyone. He said he would end up in some foster home or something.  
  
He wipes away more tears  
  
ROBBIE  
I tried to support him and stuff. When he had to quit the freshman basketball team because it got too hard to hide the bruises, I quit too. Mom and Dad were furious! They thought I was just lazy. So I let them think that. I figured it was better than what Hunter had to deal with. I wasn't lazy though. I loved basketball and I wanted to play.  
  
Sydney smiles and strokes her brother's hair.  
  
SYDNEY  
If I remember correctly, you were pretty darn good too.  
  
ROBBIE  
(Laughing)  
Yeah! The coach said what I lacked in height, I more than made up for in speed and technique.  
  
Sydney laughs as tears now roll down her face.  
  
SYDNEY  
He was right.  
  
She pulls ROBBIE close to her and hugs him.  
  
  
SYDNEY  
Robbie, none of this is your fault. But you can help him now. There are groups set up especially for adults who were victims of childhood abuse. It's not too late.  
  
ROBBIE  
(Shaking his head)  
He won't go.  
  
SYDNEY  
You don't know that.  
  
ROBBIE  
I do! All he cares about now is getting high. He doesn't have a home. I don't even want to think about where he is getting the money for his drugs...  
  
He breaks down and sobs uncontrollably. Sydney hugs him.  
  
ROBBIE  
Why didn't I say something Syd? None of this would be happening now!  
  
  
  
INT. HANSEN KITCHEN -LATE THAT NIGHT  
  
JOANIE is sitting at the kitchen counter eating ice cream directly from the container.  
  
SYDNEY enters through the back door.  
  
JOANIE  
There you are. Where have you been?  
  
SYDNEY  
I went to that hotel Robbie told me about to see Hunter. I wanted to offer him my help.  
  
JOANIE  
And did he take it?  
  
SYDNEY  
(Shaking her head)  
He wasn't there. He checked out this morning.   
  
Sydney sits down next to Joanie.   
  
SYDNEY  
Robbie and Dad asleep?  
  
JOANIE  
Robbie is. The last time I checked on Dad he was sitting in his room staring off into space. I'm kinda worried about him.  
  
SYDNEY  
He's taking this kind of hard. He feels so guilty about not realizing what was going on all that time with Robbie.  
  
JOANIE  
Well that's ridiculous.  
  
SYDNEY  
I know. But try telling Dad that.  
  
JOANIE  
I mean if anyone should feel guilty it should be me!  
  
SYDNEY  
Why would you say that?  
  
JOANIE  
Because Syd, I probably knew him better than anyone else in this family back then. Maybe if I had paid a little more attention to him...But no, I couldn't be bothered. I thought Robbie was a selfish, rotten, brat and I treated him like one. I blamed him for all the problems Mom and Dad were having and I said some really mean things to him out of anger.  
  
Her lip starts to quiver as a tear rolls down her cheek.  
  
JOANIE  
If I had known he was only trying to protect his friend...If I had known what was going on, I never would have said the things those things to him!  
  
Sydney puts her arm around her to comfort her.  
  
The telephone rings.  
  
JOANIE  
(Wiping her eyes)  
Quick! Grab that before it wakes up Robbie!  
  
Sydney quickly hops off the stool and grabs the phone.  
  
SYNDEY  
Hello?  
...He's sleeping. Can I take a message?  
(Excitedly)  
...That's great. I'll tell him.  
  
Joanie waves her hand at Sydney in an attempt to get her attention.  
  
JOANIE  
(Whispering)  
Who is it?  
  
Annoyed, Sydney waves back at her sister.  
  
  
SYNDNEY  
...I think that's a really good idea. Why don't you stop by the clinic tomorrow. Do you know where St. Claire's is?  
(Laughing)  
Yep, that's the same one. So, I will see you tomorrow. Take care and get some sleep. Bye.  
  
She hangs up the phone.  
  
JOANIE  
Who was that?  
  
  
ROBBIE enters from the hallway.  
  
ROBBIE  
(Sleepily)  
Yeah, who was that?  
  
JOANIE  
You're up!  
  
ROBBIE  
Well I am now. The phone woke me up. Who was it?  
  
SYDNEY  
(Smiling)  
It was Hunter.   
  
Robbie's eyes grow wide with disbelief.  
  
SYDNEY  
(Continuing)  
He was calling from his mom's house. It turns out you got through to him after all. He's going to be staying there while I arrange for some counseling for him.  
  
ROBBIE  
You're kidding!  
  
SYDNEY  
Nope.  
  
ROBBIE  
(Hugging Sydney)  
Thank God. I thought for sure was going to book again.  
  
SYDNEY  
(Squeezing him tightly)  
See, I told you everything would work out.  
  
ROBBIE  
You guys have no idea how relieved I feel right now.  
  
Joanie stands up and walks over to her brother and sister.  
  
JOANIE  
(Putting her arm around Robbie)  
Oh, I think we do. Fifteen years is long time to keep a secret like that Rob. I'm sorry you had to go through that alone.   
  
  
ROBBIE  
Well it's all going to be all right now.  
(To Syd)  
Right?  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, it's certainly on it's way to being all right that's for sure.  
  
JOANIE  
Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm certainly not tired. Why don't I whip us all up a late night snack. What do ya say?  
  
  
ROBBIE  
I'm starved!  
  
SYDNEY  
Great idea! I'm going to go get Dad.  
  
JOANIE   
And I'm going to get working on that snack.  
  
Sydney hurries out of the room.   
  
Joanie gives Robbie one last hug and then starts preparing their snack.   
  
Robbie, all smiles, sits down at the counter and starts to eat away at the melting ice cream.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 


End file.
